Damn that Snape
by fluffy2044
Summary: It's a short fic, 1 chapter. Sirius is pissed, Remus tries to convince him Severus isn't all bad, Severus did somthing unforgivavle, and Harry is just there. involving cookies and suits of armor.It's just random i wrote when i was board.


**Fluffy2044**: ok I'm board...and boredom dose things to you. So I wrote this after I watched "The Road to Eldarado." So Harry Potter dose not belong to me. It never has and never will…..damn it.

It was a warm day in Hogwarts. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, the students were enjoying there weekend, and Sirius Black was in a bad mood. Walking towards the stairs on the forth floor. (Bet you didn't see that coming!)

But why was Sirius pissed off, you ask? Well, because he just had a talk with Albus Dumbledore. But that wasn't the bad part the bad part being was what they talked about. Sirius, being a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he had to go on certain missions the stop the dark side of the force. I mean dark side of the wizardry world. (heheehheehhe…I'm not a nerd, really) and on this certain mission he would be with none other than his long time enemy, 5 year winner of the meanest teacher award, and Hogwarts own git, dramatic music Professor Binns! …kidding, kidding. No it's really Snape. In fact Sirius would rather go on a mission with Binns rather than the greasy old git.

"I don't see why I have to go remmy…" Sirius said grumbling.

"Because you work for the order and have to do what Albus says...!" Remus said in a matter of fact tone of voice. (coughknowitallcough)

Sirius knew Remus was right he was always right. Ever since he could remember Remus Lupin had looked over James and himself just like Hermione looks over Ron and Harry.

"But why snivlleus? Of all people why him? Why do the gods torment me so?" Sirius asked the ceiling.

"The gods torment you because Severus knows what he's doing and he's needed on this mission." Remus said

"But I don't want to go with him! There's nothing good about him. He hates me and will probably kill me while I'm a sleep!" Sirius whined

"Sirius how can you say that? Of course there's something good about him." Remus said looking convincing because really he wasn't quiet sure why Albus was torturing Sirius and Severus. But he was glad that it wasn't him.

"What's good about him?" Sirius asked really looking for an answer.

"Well why don't you think for yourself. Severus isn't all bad and I'm sure that if you think about it you will realize what good he has in him." Remus said

"Umm well" Sirius said looking like he might actually think.

"now think carefully." Remus told him

Sirius looked like he was thinking. He was biting on one of his finger nails. He glanced around every now and then like he was looking for an answer. Sirius eyes were unfocused which told Remus it was a rare occasionally where he was actually thinking. And personal it scared him. I mean it would scare anyone this is Sirius we're talking about. He doesn't think much just about pranks and Harry and how hot girls in bikinis looked.

"I think." Sirius started to say "I think I know the good Snape has in him!"

Remus stared "and what would that be?"

Sirius smiled "he helped protect Harry!"

Remus smiled "what a good boy!" talking in a little baby-like voice you know the one where there voices get deep? Yeah... "Such a good boy! You want a cookie? You want a cookie for being a good boy?" Remus was holding a chocolate chip cooking in the air.

Sirius eminently looked like a dog with his tongue hanging out of his mouth at the cookie Remus was holding in the air. "Yeah! Want the cookie, want the cookie, want the cookie!"

Remus tossed the cookie but tossed it to far it was heading down the stairs but that didn't stop Sirius. He leaped and started to fall down the stairs too. He really wanted that cookie. Remus heard the crashing and was standing at the top of the stairs looking at Sirius. Sirius was in a heap on the floor and had the cookie in his hand.

"I'm ok!" said Sirius in a little pain. But he seemed happy that he got the cookie.

Severus Snape had been prowling the halls for any students that were misbehaving, when he heard a crash. He went to investigate to see Sirius on the ground holding a cookie, and chocolate chip cookie to be exact. Severus walked up to Sirius who was still on the ground.

"Hi Severus" said Remus from the top of the stairs.

Severus just scowled. Looked at Sirius and in a speed of light took the cookie from him and ate it. He then started to walk off when Sirius started to cry.

"REMUS HE TOOK MY COOKIE!" cried Sirius

Remus watched in horror as Sirius cookie was eaten by that greasy haired git. He picked up a helmet form a suit of armor and chucked it and Severus hitting him on the head, causing him to fall over. "Don't you know it's not nice to take other people's cookies, Asshole?" Remus walked down the stairs and helped Sirius up. "Come on Sirius lets go get you another cookie form the kitchens!"

Sirius sniffed and said "ok" wiping the tears from his eyes and they both walked off to the kitchens"

**Later**

Harry Potter was walking down the hall. After all he is the main character. He spotted Severus Snape lying in the middle of the hall. Harry quickly looked around and he pulled out a sharpie rolling Snape over and drawing a mustache on his face. They he drew other symbols. When he felt he had done all he could he walked away laughing his insane mechanical laughter.

The End!

**Fluffy2044**: Ok this was kind of random but I enjoyed writing it for the 30 minutes it took me to think this up and to write it. Now I need to finish my second chapter of FAKE…


End file.
